Another Side
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Sosok Sehun membuat Luhan melupakan semua masalahnya, namun apakah Luhan tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya? Dan apakah Luhan akan terus bersama Sehun disisi yang lain? HunHan/SeLu. ONESHOOT YAOI! EXO COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

Title : Another Side

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Fantasy, YAOI Romance

Length : OneShoot

Rating : T

Author POV

 _Bila suatu saat nanti kau tidak menemukan kebahagiaan cobalah untuk pergi kesisi lain.. Sisi yang dapat membuatmu menemukan kebahagiaan bersamaku.._

Luhan, namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya diiringi isakkan pelan dari bibir mungilnya bahunya gemetar pikirannya kalut memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Langkah kakinya membawanya kesebuah pohon besar dihadapannya tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dibawah pohon itu sambil meringkuk. "Sedang apa?"tanya seseorang membuat Luhan mendongkak dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berbalut jas hitam dengan tatapan teduhnya seakan menyihir Luhan detik itu juga. Luhan masih diam menatap namja didepannya. "Kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis? Menangis tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu"namja itu berkata lagi sambil duduk bersimpuh didepan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng tersirat keputus asaan diwajahnya "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis"ujar Luhan lirih. Namja itu tersenyum membuat Luhan lagi-lagi bungkam, senyum itu indah sekali. "Kenalkan namaku Sehun"namja itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Luhan. "Luhan"ujar Luhan pelan namun masih dapat didengarkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Sering-seringlah berkunjung disini. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu. Disini akan sangat sepi"ujar Sehun setelah Luhan menceritakkan segala masalahnya mulai dari sahabat baik dan pacarnya yang sudah menghianatinya juga orang tuanya yang setiap hari bertengkar nyaris saja bercerai. "Terima kasih Sehun. Tapi kau belum pulang?"tanya Luhan heran membuat Sehun tersenyum "Mungkin sebentar lagi"ujar Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang sudah menjauh hingga akhirnya Sehun menghilang dikegelapan malam.

 _Ada diriku yang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang secara menyakitkan. Namun aku akan terus mengejarnya tanpa henti._

Luhan melangkah cepat kesebuah pohon besar didepannya. Sudah sebulan dia berteman dengan Sehun membuatnya merasa senang setiap kali dia mempunyai masalah Sehun selalu mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik dan menghiburnya hingga suatu saat Luhan sadar bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja itu, Sehun. Malam ini dia berencana pergi ketempat dia dan Sehun selalu bersama tangannya menenteng tas sekolah miliknya. Dengan langkah senang dia mengampiri Sehun yang sedang berbaring dibawah pohon menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan. "SEHUUUNNN"pekik Luhan girang sambil memeluk Sehun membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan. "Apa kabar Luhan?"tanya Sehun "Baik. Kali ini appa dan eomma tidak bertengkar"jawab Luhan terlihat Sehun yang sangat antusias mendengar apa yang Luhan katakkan. "Sehun"panggil Luhan "Hmm?"Sehun bergumam "Kenapa kau selalu memakai jas hitam dan kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti seorang penyihir saja"celoteh Luhan sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu membuat Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya "Setiap kutanya kau selalu begitu"ujar Luhan kesal "Maaf"ujar Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang kini duduk disampingnya seperti ada yang Sehun sembunyikkan darinya. Mata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Sehun, kau tinggal dimana?"tanya Luhan sedangkan Sehun masih diam sambil tersenyum polos kearah Luhan "Nanti kau juga pasti tahu"gumam Sehun pelan mata teduhnya menatap langit yang mulai gelap, bibir tipis semerah darah itu ternyum kecil lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai, namun Luhan tidak memperhatikan hal itu. "Kau belum pulang Lu?"tanya Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya mendongkak "Eumm sebentar lagi. Ini masih jam 7 malam Sehun"ujar Luhan "Sebentar lagi hujan"ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk langit yang mulai mendung tanpa bintang-bintang yang bertaburan seperti biasanya. Luhan mendengus pelan dia masih ingin bersama Sehun dan itu membuatnya kesal "Hey, besok kita masih bisa bertemu"ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil menenteng tasnya dan langsung pergi dengan wajah kesalnya meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum senang. Jas hitamnya berubah menjadi sebuah jubah hitam yang panjang, punggungnya bermunculan sepasang sayap bak sayap seekor naga, sepasang gigi taring mencuat dari belahan bibir tipisnya. "Sampai jumpa besok sayang" gumam Sehun seketika itu sayapnya mengepak kuat tubuhnya perlahan terangkat dan akhirnya menghilang diatas langit yang kelam.

 _Karena aku takkan pernah berhenti mengejarmu, membawamu kesisiku yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang kubuat._

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, tatapannya menatap rintikkan hujan didepannya. Pikirannya menerawang "Hhh apakah Sehun sudah pulang? Apakah dia sudah sampai dirumah? Apakah dia kehujanan? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Atau apakah dia belum pulang?"gumam Luhan dan akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Dia sudah pulang dan tentu dia baik-baik saja Luhan"ujarnya mengingatkan dirinya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya berusaha untuk tertidur namun baru saja menutup matanya dia kembali terbangun dan duduk tangannya mengambil handphoneya yang terletak di meja kecil diseberang tempat tidurnya senyumnya mengembang "Sehun saranghae"ujarnya sambil mengusap pelan layar handphonenya yang menampilkan foto Sehun dan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum. Ahh bahkan setiap sebelum tidur pun Luhan akan selalu memandangi foto Sehun, itu membuatnya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan itu berarti dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada namja misterius itu.

~~~~AnotherSide~~~

"Heyyy Luhan"panggil sosok namja imut didepannya, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun sahabat baiknya "Wae Baekki-ah?"tanya Luhan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan cemberutnya "Kau seperti orang gila saja tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap handphone mu! Memangnya kau kenapa huh?"celoteh Baekhyun "Anio"jawab Luhan namun sebelum Luhan menyembunyikkan handphonenya Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya. "Wuaaahh Luhan, nuguya? Tampan sekali itu pacarmu ya?"sahut Baekhyun memandang kagum kearah layar handphone Luhan yaitu foto Luhan bersama Sehun. "E-eh tidak ak-aku—" Luhan tergagap rona merah memenuhi pipinya membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Sudahlah akui saja"goda Baekhyun lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng "Hanya aku saja yang mencintainya. Dia sama sekali tidak peka"gumam Luhan dengan raut wajah berubah sedih Baekhyun terdiam memandang iba kearah Luhan sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menembakmu. Semangat Luhan!Fighting"ujar Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menyayangi sahabatnya itu.

 _Kau tak akan bisa lari karena aku sudah memerangkapmu hingga kau akan tetap bersamaku_

Luhan memandang gelisah kesekelilingnya air mata sudah berada dipelupuk matanya "Sehun dimana?"hanya itu yang ia gumamkan sedari tadi matanya memerah hingga tangisnya pecah yang dia lakukan hanya meringkuk dengan isakan yang teredam. Wajahnya mendongkak tak dia dapati sosok yang dia cari membuatnya gelisah "Sehun Sehun hiks hiks Sehun"gumamnya lagi. Sedari tadi dia menunggu sosok itu namun dia tidak menemukkan Sehun disana. Hari sudah gelap salju mulai turun membuat Luhan harus mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya namun tetap saja dinginnya malam membuatnya harus siap untuk menggigil. #GREPPP Luhan memekik kaget saat seseorang memeluknya "Kenapa kau datang kesini saat keadaan cuaca seperti ini! Dasar bodoh"suara orang itu membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan tatapan sayunya "Se-Sehun"gumamnya sambil memeluk sosok didepannya. Rasanya tubuhnya ingin retak tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang tetap terlihat tenang ditengah jutaan salju yang turun malam ini. Luhan tersenyum walaupun entah saat ini kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan ia ingin segera tertidur. "Lu, jadilah milikku. Dan jadilah sepertiku"ujar Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik bingung "Aku akan melayanimu dan mengikuti semua permintaanmu jika kau mau menjadi milikku dan menjadi sepertiku"ujar Sehun sambil menatap dalam kearah Luhan membuat Luhan terdiam tubuhnya mendadak kaku. "A-aku mau"ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun "Apapun demi Sehun. Aku mau. Saranghae"gumam Luhan dan akhirnya tubuhnya terlelap didalam pelukan Sehun. Sepeninggal Luhan, tinggalah Sehun yang kini telah berubah seperti bentuk aslinya dengan jubah hitam, beserta sepasang sayap yang kekar. Mata teduhnya berubah menjadi semerah darah. Sayapnya terkepak membawanya pergi bersama Luhan dan akhirnya menghilang.

 _Aku mendapatkanmu, dan menjadikanmu milikku. Tak akan kau dapati yang lebih indah selain menjadi sama sepertiku, disisi yang lain._

Sehun tersenyum sambil memeluk sosok mungil yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. "Selamat datang Lu"sahut Sehun pelan sedangkan Luhan masih saja diam tak bergeming tangan mungilnya memegang dagu Sehun kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sepasang mata tajam milik Sehun yang berwarna merah. Sehun perlahan mandekatkan wajahnya kewajah namja cantik didepannya dan CHUUU bibir Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, keduannya masih seperti itu sampai Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menatap takjub kearah Luhan yang sudah sama sepertinya. Jas hitam panjang, mata semerah darah jangan lupakkan sepasang sayap dipunggungnya membuat Luhan terlihat cantik baginya.

"Sehunnie, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Luhan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. "Eumm kau lihat namja yang disana itu?"tunjuk Sehun pada seorang namja manis yang sedang terisak menuju pohon muple tempat mereka berdua dulu. Luhan menyeringai "Lakukan apa yang kau mau Lu, bawa dia padakku. Dan kau sudah punya tugas baru sayang"sahut Sehun sedangkan Luhan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum senang. "Dia menjadi lebih kejam darikku"gumam Sehun seketikka itu Sehun mengepakkan sayapnya terbang menyusul Luhan yang tak jauh dihadapannya.

 _Terus seperti itu, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama. Menciptakkan kebahagiaan yang membuat kita bahagia bersama. Tak ada lagi tangisan pilu yang ada hanya kebahagiaan abadi, disisi yang lain._

END


	2. Sequel of Another Side

Title : Sequel Of ( Another Side )

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Genre : Romance & Mystery

Length : Drabble

Rating : T

 **Annyeong^^. Sebelumnya saya pngen jelasin dulu yeee… Nahh bgini, saya sengaja buat sequelnya kpendekan. Soalnya para reader cma minta jelasin siapa Sehun sbnarnya, dan Luhan jadi apa nntinya. Di sequel drabble ini, saya sdah mnjelaskan smuanya. Maaf kalau masih kurang atau rada nggk ngerti, saya juga ssah ngejelasinnya. Tapi, kalau msalnya masih ad yang krang, tinggal diReview aja yahh. Author nerima saran kok XD. Soo maaf kalau ada sbagian reader yang kecewa karena sequelnya kpendekan. Ingat yaa? Ini drabble lohhh bukan oneshoot. Hehehehe. So, jngan marah yaahh? Jika pngen nambain tnggal di Review aja. Okk? Nahh hanya itu aja yahhh…. Sekian dannn-**

 **~~~Happy Reading~~~**

Merasa aneh. Ya, benar Luhan sosok namja manis itu merasakan aneh pada dirinya. Luhan ingin sekali bertanya namun lidahnya serasa akan kelu saat hendak mengeluarkan berbagai macam perkataannya. Dia menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dikota Seoul yang masih saja ramai meskipun ini sudah cukup larut. Angin malam yang sejuk menerpa permukaan wajahnya dan terasa menyenangkan saat merasakannya. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya saat memandangi dirinya sekarang. Bukan lagi sosok manusia lemah seperti dulu. Bukan lagi manusia yang katanya berwajah dan berhati malaikat. Dan bukan lagi Luhan yang selalu saja melakukan kebaikkan semasa hidupnya sebagai manusia. Kenyataan tentang dirinya sekarang berbanding jauh dengan dirinya yang dulu. Dia berbeda, dia seorang Demon. Seorang yang selalu merebut kebahagiaan seseorang, merebut semua yang dia inginkan tanpa memerlukan usaha sedikitpun. Segalanya. Bahkan sampai nyawa seseorang. Sepercik rasa rindu dihatinya untuk kembali kekehidupan yang lampau, namun sebagian besar hatinya menginginkan untuk terus menjadi seperti ini. Karena Sehun, hanya Sehun yang membuatnya ingin terus seperti ini. Hidup ditengah kegelapan dan melakukan banyak hal yang mungkin keji. Sehun seperti terang baginya dan dirinya mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun juga adalah seorang demon. Tapi apa pedulinya? Bukankah cinta dapat membutakan segalanya? Sehun segalanya untuknya, lagian selama ini Sehun tidak pernah membuatnya menangis dan menderita seperti dulu dan Sehun selalu memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum tipis saat kedua obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggunnya. Sehun. Dia datang dan entah kenapa tanpa disuruh hati Luhan terasa menghangat mengalahkan hangatnya matahari saat iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mata milik namja tampan itu.

"Sehun-ah"gumam Luhan kemudian menerjang sosok didepannya. Terdengar tawa kecil dari pemilik tubuh kokoh itu dan itu bagaikan sebuah melodi indah bagi Luhan.

"Sedang apa Lu?"tanyanya.

Luhan mendongkak kemudian tersenyum manis, sebuah senyum polos yang membuat orang berfikir dua kali untuk menyatakkan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang demon. Sehun menatap Luhan lama kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Kau ingin kembali?"tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Luhan bahkan mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun itu, dan itu terkesan ambigu baginya. Melihat Luhan yang tidak mengerti, Sehun kemudian berkata lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Kau ingin kembali menjadi manusia Lu? Kau merindukan kehidupanmu dulu?"tanya Sehun lagi dengan tatapan lembutnya. Seketika itu Luhan terlonjak kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Maaf Luhan, tidak seharusnya aku menarikmu dalam duniaku jika pada akhirnya kau menginginkan untuk kembali lagi menjadi manusia"ujarnya pelan, namun dari nada perkataannya tersirat kepedihan dan kesedihan didalamnya.

Luhan bungkam, dia memang ingin kembali namun sebagian besar dari dirinya ingin bertahan dan terus bersama Sehun disini. Bersama dan tidak terpisahkan sebagai seorang demon. Tapi bisakah dia egois kali ini?.

"Kau bisa kembali" dan Luhan mendongkak dengan wajah berbinar. Namun semuanya luntur saat dirinya menyaksikan raut wajah penuh luka dari Sehun.

"Tapi—kita tak akan bertemu lagi Lu"lirih Sehun lagi.

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Luhan terhenyak, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat menerima kenyataan bahwa jika dia bisa menjadi manusia namun harus merelakan Sehun. Bisakah dia menyebutnya ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan? Tidak! Ini mimpi buruk. Berpisah dengan seorang yang sudah menjadi segalanya bagimu, apakah itu mudah?.

"Luhan?"panggil Sehun.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi manusia juga Sehun?"pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sehun tertawa gentir.

"Dunia manusia bukanlah duniaku. Aku jelas berbeda Lu"ujarnya menjelaskan sambil mengusak surai madu milik lelaki manis itu.

Cairan liquid itu perlahan turun dari kelopak mata tajam itu, Luhan mematung. Selama dengan Sehun, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat namja ini menangis. Sehun menangis! Namun tidak ada isakan disana, hanya air mata yang meluncur dari kelopak mata itu, seakan mengejek Luhan yang kini membuat sosok yang dicintainya menangis.

"Se-Sehun"Luhan tergagap sambil menyeka air mata namja milky skin itu.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri Luhan, aku cukup mengotori kehidupanmu dengan membuatmu menjadi pembunuh dan pencabut nyawa. Aku kejam Luhan, kita berbeda. Kau malaikat"lirihnya.

Luhan bungkam, rasa asing masuk dihatinya saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa mereka berbeda.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku menarikmu kedalam duniaku. Tapi, aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu lagi. Apapun caranya"ujar Sehun yakin.

Luhan menatap heran kearah Sehun kemudian menggeleng kasar tanda tidak terima "Aku tidak akan pergi"ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi hatimu mengatakan ya"potong Sehun lagi. Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Sehun. Itu komitmenku. Aku tidak peduli kita berbeda, aku tidak peduli jika kau menarikku kesini. Aku hanya butuh kau, selama ini aku bahagia Sehun-ah. Tak peduli aku harus membunuh berapa nyawa agar bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli"ujar Luhan dengan penuh penekanan.

Jujur saja, tidak ada satupun kata penyesalan baginya. Saat pertama kali dia menjadi demon bersama Sehun, dia tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali, justru hatinya merasa terpuaskan dengan kebahagiaan yang diterimanya, tak peduli berbagai macam perbuatan keji yang dilakukannya, itu tak apa asalkan bersama Sehun. Sekalipun Luhan hanya tinggal dan berdiam diri didalam kegelapan, dia tidak peduli karena ada Sehun disampingnya. Dia memang rindu keluarganya, rindu sahabatnya, dan rindu kehidupannya namun rasa cinta pada Sehun mengalahkan semua rasa rindunya itu.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, dipeluknya lagi namja manis itu dipelukannya, kedua lengan kokohnya memeluk erat pinggang makhluk cantik dihadapannya. Ditatapnya lagi sosok Luhan didepannya, sempurna. Semua yang ada padanya sempurna. Dia begitu mencintai pemuda manis ini, sekilas pikirannya menerawang saat masa lalu dulu. Dirinya yang nampak tertarik pada Luhan saat namja manis itu menangis sendirian dibawah pohon tepat saat Sehun berada disana, hingga akhirnya saat malam itu, Sehun merasa egois saat ingin memiliki sosok rapuh milik pemuda cantik ini. Terdengar aneh memang jika sosok demon akan merasakan sebuah perasaan cinta.

Namun, sosok Luhan yang muncul membuat sosok demon kejam seperti Sehun bertekuk lutut didalam cintanya. Mata Luhan bagaikan menyedot habis jiwanya. Dan semakin hari, Sehun tidak ingin melihat sosok tersebut terluka hanya karena menjadi manusia lemah. Cukup untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai demon juga, Sehun akan menjamin bahwa Luhan akan bahagia bersamanya.

"Kau dari mana Sehunnie?"tanya Luhan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya.

Surai cokelat madu itu terbingkai indah diwajah manisnya. Sepasang tanduk runcing kecil nan tajam bertengker dikepala Luhan. Sama seperti Sehun.

"Hanya memenuhi tugas Luhan"ujar Sehun santai sambil mengecup beberapa kali puncak kepala namja manis itu.

"Kau—membunuh orang lagi? Aishhh aku saja hanya ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa orang yang sudah sekarat"celoteh Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Eumm, yahh begitulah. Kau kan masih pemula"ujar Sehun.

Luhan hanya memukul pelan lengan Sehun. Keduanya nampak berpelukan erat sambil bercerita tentang beberapa hal. Suasana malam yang mencekam itu tak membuat mereka takut sekalipun. Kegelapan yang meliputi angkasa seakan menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua.

 _Tak peduli berapa banyak nyawa yang akan kubunuh, asalkan aku bersamamu. Tak peduli berapa perbuatan keji yang akan kulakukan, asalkan aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli jika kita berbeda, aku tidak akan pernah pergi dan melepaskanmu. Selama ini aku bahagia dengan semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan walaupun aku harus menjadi seorang demon. Selama bersamamu aku bahagia, saat bersamamu aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Itu semua karenamu. Jadi jangan minta aku untuk pergi, karena aku tak akan pernah sanggup melakukannya. Karena kita akan selalu bersama disisi yang lain Oh Sehun….._

 _Luhan…_

 **END**

 **Don't Forget To Review jika ada yang masih merasa kurang dengan sequelnya.**


End file.
